Bored at the Library
by Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad
Summary: Road visits Allen at the library, and she's bored. Can Allen help? Imagine your OTP prompt I found on Tumblr. Enjoy! RoadxAllen fluff.


**Hey, it's Abyss-chan! I've gotten interested in the "Imagine you OTP" prompts, so I decided to write one!**

**Prompt:**** Imagine your OTP in the library, and Person A is completely bored, so they keep on tapping Person B. They keep on doing it and Person B finally gives in and asks them "What do you want?", to which Person A responds with a kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray-man, or else Allen would be a Noah by now and half the order would be dead.**

* * *

"Stay here, Walker. Don't cause any trouble." Allen nodded and Link briskly walked out of the library. He was off to report to Leverrier about that week's observations, so Allen was left in the library to work on the endless sheets of paper Link constantly assigned him.

It was like this every night, except Link was usually there; he only left to report on Fridays. Allen's fingers were sore from two weeks of non-stop writing. Link had been pushing him lately, but he didn't know why.

Instead of letting his thoughts drift, Allen concentrated on filling out forms and reading packets of dull information. He didn't know how he didn't fall asleep every night. Actually, on second thought, it was probably Link who kept him up.

"_No, get back to work Allen, Link won't give you any pie if you don't finish by tonight."_ Allen reminded himself. Nodding his head, he bent down and quickly scratched his quill across the surface of the paper, exchanging papers every few seconds.

He was so intent on finishing, he didn't notice the slight creak of a door opening. Quietly, a small girl hopped out of the checkered doors that had appeared in one of the aisles. Careful not to alert him of her presence, she slid the doors shut and they vanished. Road tip-toed down the aisle of books and peeked over the edge of the shelf. She couldn't contain the grin as she spotted Allen, sitting at a table alone.

"Al~len!" She called. Allen jumped in his seat and snapped his head up to spot the blue-haired girl he'd grown used to.

"Road!" Allen whispered loudly. He glanced left and right before pulling out the chair next to him. Road squealed happily as she dashed to the offered seat.

"Good evening Allen-kun!"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here." Allen sighed. Ever since she found out Link went to report on Fridays, she'd come visit Allen. At first, he was hostile, and almost engaged a fight, but eventually, he realized she meant no harm and he'd begun to warm up to her presence. She was actually rather fun to talk to, and she always brought candy for Allen to snack on.

"So, how's your week been?" Road started, pulling a lollipop out of nowhere. Allen tiredly shook his head and went back to work.

"Horrible." He said as he signed his name. "Link hasn't let up on the work load, and my fingers are cramping. Also, if I don't get all these papers done by tonight, I don't think Link will let me have dessert." Allen whined. Road chuckled and licked her lollipop.

"I just got another set of homework today. I don't understand any of it." Road complained. Allen laughed, but his chuckles died off as he started reading a particularly long paragraph. Road had gotten used to times like this when Allen became busy with work. Most of the time, she just kept talking, and occasionally he would respond. Sometimes, just to mess with his head, she'd say something completely random and wait for his reaction.

Once, she asked him if he loved the Bookman junior, and he responded with a silent nod. He broke out of his focus the moment she started cackling. Since then, he learned to listen for the tone she used when asking a question, so he'd know when to listen in.

Every time Road came, he ended up apologizing for not listening completely, but Road laughed it off. She thought it was kind of interesting to watch him work anyway. She loved the way he bit his bottom lip while he read. Sometimes, she stopped talking altogether just to stare at the way his chest rose and fell while he breathed.

"I was really bored today." She started.

"Uh-huh."

"Tyki decided to go to the mines today and play with his sub-human friends, so I had no one to play with."

"Uh-huh."

"Millennie told me I should be doing my homework instead of playing, but it's just so booooring."

"Uh-huh."

"So I'm really bored right now. I tried playing with Jasdevi before I left, but they didn't want to play dress up with me."

"Uh-huh."

"If I asked you, would you play dress up with me?" Allen looked up.

"Well, maybe. It depends on what you would want me to dress up in."

"A dress, of course!" Allen snorted and shook his head, returning to the papers. For a few minutes, Road watched his hand fly across the pages, sometimes writing full paragraphs in response to whatever he was reading. Her eyes flicked to his, and she quickly became mesmerized by the stormy gray orbs she grown so fond of. She was happy that Allen didn't notice her staring. In fact, he hardly noticed it when she stared.

"I'm bored."

"Uh-huh."

"Fix it."

"Uh-huh."

"You should talk to me."

"Uh-huh."

"Al~len, I'm bored!"

"Uh-huh."

"Make me not bored."

"Uh-huh."

"You're not even trying to listen."

"Uh-huh." She snorted at his response. Road looked up at the clock hung up on the wall. Wow, she'd already been there for twenty minutes. Link would probably come back soon, since his reports never took long.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"Uh-huh."

"And I'm still bored." Allen leaned forward and focused on the question he was reading. He didn't even bother answering.

"Allen." No answer.

"Allen-kun." Still nothing.

"Al~len-kun!" Allen still stared intently at the paper. Road pouted her lips.

"Allen." When she got no reply, she jabbed a finger at his shoulder. She could see him flinch, but he still didn't look away. She groaned quietly and proceeded to poke him again and again.

"Huh? What do you want Road?" Allen asked politely, snapping out of his work.

"I'm bored."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How can I hel-"Allen was cut off as he suddenly felt lips press against his. At first, he was too shocked to respond, but when he felt something wet pressed against his lips, he gasped and Road's tongue darted into his mouth. She picked her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He rested his hands on either both sides of her waist. Staying connected, she straddled his lap and hugged him tightly. They went on as long as they could before Allen had to break away for air.

"R-Road! What are you doing?" Road smiled and licked her lips. She stood up and started to walk back to the shelves.

"I've got to go home now. I'll see you next week!"

"Wait! Road! Come back!" Road giggled and summoned her doors.

"Ne, Allen, I'm not bored anymore." Allen blushed and she skipped into her doorway, closing the doors behind her.

Allen watched the doors vanish and slowly slumped into his seat. He brought his hand up to his lips, recalling the feeling of her lips pressed against his.

It was unexpected, and probably something he shouldn't have done, seeing as she was a Noah and all, but he could help but feel it was incredibly _right_. What he liked most was the sweet taste of lollipops and in his mouth and on his tongue. He found himself hoping to taste it again.

Allen blushed at the thought and shook his head, forcing himself to pick up his quill and go back to work. But this time, he wasn't as fast. The taste on his mouth constantly reminded him of Road, efficiently distracting him. Allen ran his left hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. After attempting to clear his mind, Allen reread the paragraph he had last read.

He didn't get far before the doors opened and revealed Link, who was holding a clipboard and a ballpoint pen.

"How far have you gotten, Walker?" Allen pointed to the completed pile on his left. The stack was already higher than the right, meaning he had less than half to go.

"Well hurry it up. We need to get as much sleep as possible." Allen sighed, but gave no verbal answer.

"Walker?" Link asked three minutes later. "Do you smell lollipops?"

* * *

**Ta-da! Fluffy one shot complete! It's really short, I know, but I'm pretty happy with it. Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Abyss-chan out~!**


End file.
